No Vi Venir esto
by yui.pikeru-princess
Summary: Es una historia escrita sobre mi maps Touko, la adoro y la ayude a escribir esto,  sus ideas, mis letras, semos las reinas del drama, leanlo y vean de que trata
1. Un Tiempo

By Yui Ikari, Touko Hikaru

Chapter 1: Un tiempo.

TOUKO POV.

A veces me pregunto, si cuando crees a una persona el amor de tu vida en verdad lo es...Drew... decía que era mi amor... que no vivía sin él... ¿Cómo puedo estar en un momento tengo mis pensamientos en él, si para cuando me doy cuenta están puestos en otra persona?... Seto... Mi ex-novio & amigo.

Todo comenzó desde aquel día donde a mi loca compañera de apartamento y mejor amiga Yui; a ella se le había ocurrido la loca idea de como poseemos poderes especiales, viajar entre las dimensiones para visitar a su hermanastro que se encuentra en una de ellas, al momento de llegar, no me imaginé que sería de la misma dimensión donde salí, de la cual tenía un pasado, una familia, una verdadera familia, y... un viejo amor...

Al momento de que yo y mi amiga llegamos a la dimensión, me di cuenta de que todo seguía similar, de que casi nadie había cambiado, y peor aun, que ella era la hermana menor de mi viejo compañero, pasamos muchas cosas, mi actual novio, por pura diversión del prometido de mi amiga, fue a llegar a la misma dimensión, ya que él como yo éramos residentes de aquella dimensión tan tecnológica, duré dos semanas sin mi amado Drew haciendo toda clase de locuras, revivimos nuestra vida de duelistas disfrazadas, ella, pues yo descubrí que ella tenía un romance con mi hermano gemelo, el cual no era ahora tan igual a mi, porque en aquella dimensión donde estaba viviendo con mis compañeras, era castaña, ella me comento algo que él en aquellos tiempos ni se habría atrevido a contarme, ellos habían tenido un romance en el tiempo que yo lo tenia con su hermano, ambas nos sinceramos, confesamos todo, en esas dos míseras semanas me di cuenta que aun sentía algo por aquel viejo amor, el cual había abandonado por causas que no eran coherentes en humanos, entonces llegó Drew y las cosas comenzaron a cambiar pasando la semana.. una rivalidad comenzó entre mi hermano y el novio de Yui, ya que, pues, ambos la querían pero, sólo estaría con uno, Drew empezó a sentir que Seto, el hermano de Yui, sentía algo por mi, ya que, pues, mi novio virtuoso, podía leer mentes, ya que aunque por mas visiones que yo tuviera, no me vi venir esto... y así comenzó esto...

-Drew, necesito hablarte-comenté algo nerviosa ante la situación-

-ya se lo que quieres hablar Touko, sabes que a mi no me ocultas nada-comentó tranquilo pero nervioso-

-entonces, estas molesto? -dije jugando con mis pulgares, estaba tan nerviosa porque me juzgara mal-

-tranquila, esta bien, entiendo -suspiro hondo- espero que no te tomes mucho en tomar tu decisión, pero con lo que decidas estaré bien-

-estas seguro de ello Drew?-comenté sin pensar-

-si claro, sólo quiero que seas feliz Yuki- dijo despreocupado, odiaba que me llamara por mi primer nombre, y él lo sabe, pero es que habla enserio-

-bien, entonces, que haremos ahora?-pregunté acomodándome un mechón de cabello-

-pues, Len quiere regresar porque tiene que ir a ver a su padre, asi que regresaré con él supongo- dijo Drew mientras rosaba sus manos en mi rostro-

-Okai, espero que Len se valla a despedir de Yui, porque si no, se molestará-dije burlándome de solo pensarlo-

-debes controlar a esa criatura a la que llamas Yui- dijo riéndose

-cierto-conteste- bueno, esto es una especie de hasta luego?-comenté mirándolo, entonces se acerco y me besó-

-entonces, hasta luego Hikaru san-dijo levantándose de la banca y retirándose hasta no se donde -

-adiós amor...-lo dije en susurro, sentía hasta el alma su partida, pero necesitaba aclararme mejor, entonces me paré y fui a casa de Yui, me estaba quedando con ella por sus pucheros made in Alice, no me dejaba irme a casa de mi mamá, pero no se porque todos caen a esa calidad de pucheros-

-Touko, dónde estabas? no comiste, me trajiste algo? un ponny?-dijo Yui mientras salía a la sala con cara de "me lanzare encima"-

-vino Len a despedirse?-se me salió el comentario sin pensar-

-despedirse?-dijo un poco molesta-

-amm algo que hablé con Drew, creo que se marcharan porque el padre de Len necesita hablar con él o algo por el estilo-dije mientras abría mi teléfono marciano que Seto me había obsequiado, parecía polvera -

-ese zopenco me escuchara-dijo, oh no, un puchero made in Alice en proceso, entonces se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y encontró a su aún vivo novio-

-hola?-comento Len mientras su dedo estaba cerca del timbre- cómo estas?- preguntó él un tanto nervioso-

-porque pensabas irte sin despedirte?-empezó a gritonear Yui, no tenía ganas de escucharla, tenía mucho que pensar, asi que me dirigí a la habitación -

Al momento de dirigirme a la habitación me tiré en mi cama, miré mi pequeña laptop color celeste y me puse a mirar fotos que tenía, mías, de mi hermano, de mis amigas, y... que es esto? tengo fotos de Seto? no esta mal, pero no se de donde salieron.. Entonces alguien tocó la puerta

-pase quien quiera que sea-dije restándole importancia, desde hace un tiempo no eh tenido ninguna visión, debe ser causada por mi reciente confusión, si no, debo ir al médico!-

-soy yo Touko, puedo pasar?-al escuchar esa voz me puse totalmente helada -

-si, si... pasa-dije intentando sonar menos tarada-

-que sucede abajo? no dejo de escuchar los gritos de Yui-dijo asomando la cabeza al pasillo, se escuchaba silencio- AL FIN CALMA! -dijo en voz alta, entonces comencé a reír-

-sabia que pasaría, es que Len pensaba irse, y pues ella pensaba que la abandonaría, sabes como es de dramática tu pequeña hermana-dije mientras cerraba mi lap, tenia las fotos ahí, primero debería hablar con él antes de intentar un movimiento... porqué pensé eso?-

-hay que mi hermana, bueno, ya que, y que te sucede? porqué tan sola?-dijo sentándose en la cama de su hermana-

-pues tú sabes, puchero made in Alice -dije entre risas-

-made in Alice?-preguntó alzando una ceja, no sabía que el alzaba solo una ceja ..-

-ah, cosas de nuestra dimensión, es común que digamos eso por una profesora de confección en la academia-dije mientras sacaba una blusa y unos jeans de mi armario-

-y quieres salir a algún lado o piensas hacerlo?-dijo mientras miraba mi ropa-

-en realidad solo pensaba cambiarme, pero se te ocurre algo?-dije, pues si la posibilidad se viene encima la aprovecharé -

-pues en realidad quería invitarte a salir, tu sabes, a donde desees, un helado, una pizza, lo que desees -dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca-

-pues, si, me gustaría ir por un helado al parque si no es mucha molestia-estaba nerviosa una cita con Seto, creo que es algo pronto, pero siento que si lo hago después me arrepentiré...-

YUI POV

Me he divertido en esta dimensión con Touko desde que volvió Drew y Len, aunque aun no descubro que hacen aquí, pero me ha dicho Len que él nació aquí como Touko.

Touko se ha ido desde temprano, mi hermano no para de preguntar por ella, esto no me huele bien, pero ya que, es su vida, no?...

-estoy aburrida-dije rodando en el piso de la sala mientras Mokuba, mi hermano menor se me quedaba viendo-

-deberías hacer algo -dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas para verme-

-esperaré a Touko-dije mientras me acostaba de panza-

-bien, pero no maltrates el piso-me dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba-

-ja-ja! chistosito!-dije mientras escuché la puerta abrirse y vi entrar a Touko-

-Touko, dónde estabas? no comiste... me trajiste, algo un ponny?-pensé en lanzármele encima pero siento que se lo esperaba y tenía flojera, asi que no lo hice-

-vino Len a despedirse?-dijo ella de la nada, no me trajo mi ponny!-

-despedirse?-comente un poco molesta-

-amm algo que hable con Drew, creo que se marcharan porque el padre de Len necesita hablar con él o algo por el estilo-dijo mientras abría su teléfono marciano -

-ese zopenco me escuchara-o no esto no esta bien, entonces escuche la puerta y me dirijí a abrirla, creo que alguien me buscaba-

-hola?-contestó Len mientras su dedo estaba cerca del timbre- cómo estas?- pregunto él un tanto nervioso-

-porque pensabas irte sin despedirte?-empecé a gritar, esque como pensaba hacerme esto?-

-no es mi culpa pikeru, pero mi padre-intentó excusarse, asi que lo dejare dar su versión de la historia-

-bien, dime que sucede, porque te vas? te irías sin despedirte? ya no me quieres? tienes a otra? me engañas con la panadera?-dije en tono de crisis-

-no exageres amor, bueno, mi papá me necesita, Drew tiene una crisis de amores, después Touko te dirá sobre eso, y pues, lo siento me encantaría estar contigo mi amor, pero te veré en unos meses porque Drew me dijo que era el tiempo que pensabas quedarte... te extrañaré-me besó la frente-

-bien, pero cuídate mucho, te amo-dije besándole los labios-

-bien, te veré luego, cuídate- me revolvió el cabello y se fue-

-pff, hasta luego mi cielo-dije mirándolo y le lance una piedrita-


	2. Declaraciones

Chapter 2: Declaraciones...

SETO POV

Desde que llego mi hermana y su amiga, la cual de una manera extraña se me hace familiar, me he sentido extraño, esque ella es muy linda, y es como si yo la quisiera desde hace tiempo, pero no lo sé, siento que ella sabe algo que yo no..., hoy salió desde temprano, me gustaría invitarla a salir, bueno, en si llevo considerándolo desde hace unas semanas, pero me da un poco de miedo un rechazo, ... han pasado dos horas desde que salió, aunque ya llegó, se ha encerrado en su habitación mientras mi hermana le grita a ese vago al que llama novio, creo que no tiene buen gusto, bien, ahora doy vueltas en su puerta pensando en tocar, pero, que le digo? ah, ya lo sé!...entonces toqué la puerta...

-soy yo Touko, puedo pasar?-dije mientras le daba golpecitos a la puerta -

-si, si... pasa-dijo desde adentro-

-que sucede abajo? no dejo de escuchar los gritos de Yui-dije como escusa para una conversación, casi no hablábamos a solas, entonces me asome en señal de mirar a mi hermana, aunque el pasillo es largo y le siguen escaleras, no se ve nada..- AL FIN CALMA! -grité en señal de que mi duendesita hermana se había callado, entonces no se porque comencé a reír-

-sabía que pasaría, esque Len pensaba irse y pues ella pensaba que la abandonaría, sabes como es de dramática tu pequeña hermana-dijo mientras cerraba su lap miniatura -

-hay que mi hermana, bueno ya que, y que te sucede? porqué tan sola?-dije y me senté en la cama de mi hermana -

-pues, tu sabes, puchero made in Alice -dijo ella, que significa eso?-

-made in Alice?-pregunté algo perplejo, no entendí la frase...-

-ah, cosas de nuestra dimensión, es común que digamos eso por una profesora de confección en la academia-dijo mientras sacaba una blusa y unos jeans de su armario -

-y, quieres salir a algún lado o piensas hacerlo?-comenté mientras miraba lo que sacaba, aunque ella se vería perfecta con lo que sea-

-en realidad solo pensaba cambiarme, pero se te ocurre algo?-dijo mientras lanzaba su ropa a la cama -

-pues, en realidad quería invitarte a salir, tu sabes, a donde desees, un helado, una pizza, lo que desees -dije mientras ponía mis manos en mi nuca-

-pues, si, me gustaría ir por un helado al parque si no es mucha molestia-dijo relajada, ojala que se divierta...-

-claro, no hay problema-dije relajado -

-bien, entonces sal, te veré en 20 minutos en la sala porque hay cosas que no debes ver-dijo mientas me empujaba a la puerta-

-bien, también me pondré decente-dije mientras me paraba en el marco de la puerta-

-pero si tu así estas bien, yo me veo horrible con ropa made in Bella chafa-dijo mientras me daba un empujoncito y cerró la puerta, odio que usen esas metáforas, no las entiendo, si así ella se veía bien-

salí del cuarto y fui a mi habitación, me puse "decente" yo no me sentía decente para ella, ella siempre se ve linda, tarde 5 minutos en estar listo y bajé, me senté en un sillón, oye, y Yui? Hay no se, ella es medio escurridiza, pasaron otros 5 minutos y entonces bajó, creo que de nada sirvió que sacara aquella ropa, porque se puso una blusa totalmente diferente y una falda color celeste-

-lista! creo...-dijo mientras se acercaba al sofá-

-esta perfecta así -me levanté, se veía tan linda que me quede en una especie de shock-

-gracias... creo, bien vamos, quiero ese helado-dijo entonces me tomo del brazo y me jaló hacia el parque-

Llegamos al parque y pues no caminamos más fui jalado por ella...

-y bien, como te ha ido?-comencé para hacer algo de conversación-

-pues todo bien, supongo-dijo mirandome con esos lindos ojos morados- y tú?-comento mirando alrededor-

-pues bien supongo, el trabajo es pesado como siempre, y pues tenerte... tenerlas aquí es aun más relajante con su buen humor y sus juegos -dije mirando el cochecito de los helados-

-mira ahí esta, vamos! Corre!-comenzó a correr hacia el carrito creo que si tenía ganas de helado-

-y bien, de que querrás tu helado?- dije al llegar al carrito -

-pues...-comentó mirando los sabores que ofrecían- de vainilla con galleta!-dijo señalando el sabor- y tú?

-pues, de vainilla supongo-dije mientras miraba al vendedor preparar los helados y a ella esperar el suyo con ansia -

-y bien, ahora que quieres hacer pequeña?-dije mirándola comer su helado feliz-

-pues, vamos a sentarnos en aquella banca-señalando una banca seca- y no soy pequeña - dijo haciendo puchero, se miraba adorable, nunca la había visto hacer eso-

-y bien, que hacemos ahora?-dijo lamiendo su helado y sentándose en una banca -

-pues lo que desees, mira, que te parece una cosa- dije mirándola como me miraba con sus ojos brillantes-

-si, dime! dime!-dijo casi tirándome el helado encima-

-pues yo te regalaré el resto de mi día, pero si prometes que lo recompensaras-comente sonriendole entonces su expresión cambió a volverse seria-

-pues... yo...necesitaba hablarte de algo...-comento en seco mientras su miraba de postraba algo oscura-

-que sucede? te pasa algo malo?-dije acercándome a ella un poco, en si me preocupaba su comportamiento -

-bueno... es que... yo... bueno pues... -dijo tirando su helado al suelo-

-hay Touko tu helado, si quieres compramos otro- dije levantándome, entonces sentí que me jalaban de la manga, voltee a ver a la criatura que causaba ese tirón-

-Seto, podrías escuchar lo que tengo que decirte por favor?-dijo mientras regresaba a sentarme, entonces me le quede mirando -

-Seto, tengo que confesarte que le dije a Drew que me diera un tiempo...-comento mientras se ocultaban sus ojos en su cabello-

-y eso Touko, estas bien?-comenté, que le habrá hecho ese zopenco?-

-es que, le confesé que sentía algo por alguien mas y que estaba confundida-al momento de escuchar eso, sentí como si mi corazón se partiera en pedazos-

-ahh.. Enserio...-comente sin mucho aliento, me sentía muerto en vida, a pesar de ser imposible lo que estoy pensando, creo que a esta chica de ojos ametistas la amo...

-si Seto, es que... yo...-hizo un silencio dramático- siento algo por ti- entonces sentí como de golpe mi alma llegó a mi cuerpo, causando por reflejo abrazarla-

-Seto, ciento como si te amase...-dijo, entonces no pude evitarlo, asi que la besé...-

-yo también te amo, Touko-confesé sin temor a cualquier protesta, entonces ella me abrazó correspondiendo el sentimiento que siento hacia ella-

-y mi helado?-me dijo con una sonrisa-

-oye Touko antes de tu helado, y si lo intentamos?-dije con esperanza-

-intentar que?- comento sonriente esperando la pregunta-

-intentar ser pareja, ser mas que amigos, tu sabes... ser novios...-terminé la frase, sentía arder mis mejillas al momento de esperar la respuesta-

-si, si quiero-entonces se me lanzo encima y se me colgó del cuello, en ciertos rasgos me recordaba a mi hermanita...-

TOUKO POV

Han pasado 3 días desde mi confesión, creo que Yui sospecha y me mira raro al desayunar, parece ese icono de Messenger que usa a veces Letzz.. nota mental: 'debo dejar el chat'..

no sabía como decirlo, y no creo que la manera de llegar y decirle "oye, que crees? ando con tu hermano" sea la correcta, creo que debo decirle, pero creo que desde que se fueron aquellos a los que llamábamos novios, eh visto a mi hermano curioso, intentará algo? no lo creo, no es tan listo ... Oh My God! cómo se lo diré a él? me decapitara, bien, un paso a la vez, primero Yui, después Yugi y su decapitación..

-oye Yui...-dije mirándola chatear en su laptop deforme-

-tengo que decirte algo- comente mientras bajaba mi laptop -

-me quieres decir que te gusta mi hermano?- dijo mientras se quitaba los audífonos-

-pero... tu ...como -dije mientras me caía de la cama y me ponía en la de ella-

-ajá! lo sabía, lo sabia!-dijo en su tonito ese que se carga- sabía que te gustaba -

-pero... no espera... trampa!-dije mientras me tiraba en el suelo-

-lo sabía! se le nota a mi hermano, es demasiado obvio-dijo mientras se me lanzaba enzima -

-Yui, quítate de encima- dije mientras intentaba empujarla, pesaba más de lo que parecía -

-bien, bien-se sentó a un lado mío- y que más quieres decirme?-

-que somos novios-dije mientras ella se levantaba-

-como dices que dijiste?- dijo Yui mientras me despeinaba- ya lo sabía-

-pero.. Como...?- dije mientras intentaba levantarme, creo que el despeinamiento me mareo-

-ya te dije, es obvio-dijo despreocupada- se le ve en la cara, sabes que el nunca me ha mentido con sus actitudes-

-tan unidos son?-comente mirándola algo impresionada, yo y Yugi perdimos un poco la conexión, y ellos, a pesar de que duran más separados y casi no dialogan, se conocen mm... eso es genial!-

-sip, lo adoro y lo sabes, pero no le digas a D´jun-me dijo guiñando un ojo- y bien, ya son novios?

-eh...? -me quede en shock, cómo puede estar tan tranquila? si, si yo fuera ella, pues no se, hubiera explotado!-pues, supongo... digo.. Pues.. Él me dijo... y yo le dije... que me dijo.. que le dije-

-si, ya es mi chica-entonces voltee y mire a Seto recargado en el marco de la puerta, se veía tan condenadamente sexy-

-hermano!-entonces Yui salto hacia él y como de costumbre se colgó de su cuello- Okai, me controlaré porque luego Touko se pone celosa-dijo con una sonrisa picara-

-claro que no, son hermanos, que puedo hacer?-dije entonces se me salió una risita y ellos comenzaron a reír-

-bien, entonces ya son novios, me entere muy tarde? o a tiempo?-comento mientras buscaba algo en su bolso de pikachu -

-pues, acaba de suceder hace un rato-comento Seto -de qué es tu bolso? una rata o qué?-

-que? que te pasa Seto? es un pikachu! es de las criaturas mas tiernas de la dimensión pokémon!-comenté exaltadamente bromeando-y doy todo a que busca su pokedex

-si hermano, algo aprendí de ti y le hice algunas modificaciones a nuestras pokedex/consolas de DS, intenté que estuvieran juntas y aquí me sirve como otra cosa -dijo mientras miraba algo-

-qué tanto le hiciste a tu dex? a mi solo me la combinaste a la consola! -dije reclamándole a Yui-

-pues, tengo todo una vida que tu no conoces Yuki-comentó misteriosamente-

-no me llames así! -comente asiendo puchero made in Alice -

-así te llamas no? oye, creo que saldré -dijo cerrando su dex-

-a dónde irás Yui?- dijo Seto mirándola con la ceja alzada, Hay! se ve lindísimo!-

-no se, por ahí a tener algunos duelos, veré que libros hay aquí, no lo se, pizza tal vez, lo que me depare la calle-dijo tomando su mochilita de pikachu - los veré luego

-bien hermana, cuídate mucho-dijo Seto acariciando su cabello - vuelve temprano si?

-no prometo nada- dijo sonriendo- los veré luego señor y señora Kaiba-dijo saliendo de la habitación-

-etto...-entonces noté el sonrojo en la cara de Seto, era de las mejores cosas que he presenciado, debo tener mucha suerte-

-y quieres hacer algo? puedo tomarme el día si quieres-dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza-

-puedes?- dije intentando hacer los ojos mas lindos que podía-me encantaría que, bueno, pasáramos tiempo de novios- entonces se acercó y tomó mis manos-

-bien pequeña, que quieres hacer hoy?-comento mientras acariciaba mi mejilla-

- y si vamos al cine?-comente mirando un mensaje de Yui que decía "Deforme, no hagas cosas impuras"-

-que quieres ver mi amor?-me dijo, cuando dijo eso escuche campanas y sentía mis mejillas arder al instante -

-pues... saldrá una nueva película de Tom Felton! estará genial, pues, TOM FELTON!-dije emocionada-

-y quien es ese tal "Tom Felton"?-dijo con un tono de molestia en su vos-

-cómo que no sabes quién es Tom Felton? -dije en tono de exageración- oh espera, aquí no se sabe quien es, lo siento-

-y quién es? -dijo mirandome fijamente-

-no me digas que tú..-mientras comenzaba a rodearlo- Seto Kaiba, estas celoso?

-es que, no me gustaría que otro hombre quisiera con mi novia-dijo tallándose las mejillas, hay, tenía ese hábito de su hermana-

-awww, sabes que te adoro, pero, Tom Felton...-dije, entonces me volteó la cara - Hay no te creas amor, solo bromeo- al instante que dije la frase, su cara se tornó completamente carmesí-

-bien, confío en ti, entonces, al parque no?-comentó mientras me abrazaba-

-Seto -lo mire sospechosamente- veamos que películas hay si?

-bien tu ganas, pero me debes el parque -dijo mientras salía- vuelvo en un momento-

-pues me darías unos minutos? me pondré bella -dije con énfasis en "bella"-

-para qué? tú no necesitas arreglarte, asi eres bella-dijo mientras retomaba su camino- te veré en 5 minutos-

-Okai-entonces saqué de mi armario un blusón color turquesa con un cinturón negro, y obvio mallones negros y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo, peiné mi cabello en una coleta alta -

-Lista? -dijo Seto abriendo mi puerta mientras tomaba un bolso en forma de Togepi (nota: Yui y yo sacamos los bolsos de una tienda en Kanto)-

-tú también tienes una de esas cosas-dijo señalando mi bolso, que a diferencia del de Yui, el mío era cruzado, el de ella era mochila de dos tirantes-

-si! no es lindo?-dije poniendo mi cara junto a la del Togepi-

-si te refieres a ti, si eres linda -me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí -

-bien, ya vámonos-dije mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba a abajo-


	3. Aventura Callejera

Chapter 3: Aventura Callejera

YUI POV

Hay que flojera, llevo dos horas caminando, muchos tipos me miran, es por mi mochila supongo, eh retado a un par de perdedores, já! parece que no saben tratar a un duelista, me hacen sentir débil solo por ser chica, que bueno que les di una derrota aplastante, entonces me puse mi Ipod y me metí en mi mundo, estaba en mi mundo... entonces, topé con algo, caí...

-sopas! que me pasó?-dije mientras me quitaba los audífonos- que tan torpe puedo ser?-

-no se preocupe, yo la ayudo- escuché una voz que no se porque, me parecía familiar-

- Hay! mi.. mi deck! Demonios! no esta!-dije mirando mi cinturón-

-no, no se preocupe, esta bien-comense a recoger mis cartas-

-no yo la ayud..-entonces me miró y me le quede viendo, esos ojos color morados de nuevo- hola Yui

-hola Atem...-dije cuando acabamos de recoger mis cartas y me dio las que había recogido-gracias-

-vamos, te ayudo-se levanto y me dio las manos para ayudar a levantarme-

-gracias -dije acomodándome el cabello- lamento ser tan torpe- entonces soltó una risita-

-no te preocupes, esta bien...-dijo mientras metía sus manos a sus bolsillos- estas bien? no te lastimé?-comentó preocupado-

-estoy bien, ni que fueras un muro de concreto-dije mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados-no eres tan fuerte-

-ya tranquila, no te enojes -dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi cabeza eso por reflejo me tranquilizo- y hacia donde te dirigías?

-no lo sé, a donde me lleve el viento-hice pose de héroe, entonces él rió- que? solo buscaba diversión, pero los duelistas me hacen menos-dije con cara de puchero-

-no deben hacerlo, eres buena -dijo mirandome- a cualquiera que se le ocurra hacerte algo, lo haré añicos -dijo con una sonrisa-

-no tienes que hacerlo, sé defenderme sola -dije algo arrogante-

-no te haría mal algo de ayuda-dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello-

-gracias supongo-dije mientras sentía un ligero calor en mis mejillas-

-y.. puedo acompañarte a donde quiera que vallas?-dijo mirandome-

-pues no se, quieres caminar junto a una chica que ni siquiera sabe a donde se dirige?- dije mirando a todos lados-

-pues, no estaría mal algo de aventura - dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar-

-no se supone que irías conmigo - entonces comencé a correr al lado contrario, ni siquiera sabía a donde iba, pero si él se ofrecía, sería lo que yo diga-

-oye tu pequeña duende! vuelve!- dijo gritando mientras ríe- Yui espérame!-

-no soy una duende, tan fea me ves? eres malo- entonces corrí hacia la calle y vi un carro pasar cerca de mi y sentí que me jalaron a la cera-

-no, no eres fea -dijo mientras veía a Atem tomando mi cadera y ambos tirados en el piso- que tienes tendencia a accidentes?-

-soy algo torpe -dije mientras reía y él me levantaba-pensé que ya lo sabrías, tengo tendencia "Bella"-

-ah? qué es eso?-dijo mientras me miraba perplejo-

-ah, es que tengo una maestra que es muy torpe y así se llama- dije mientras rascaba mi cabeza, entonces pudimos cruzar la calle-

-creo que me quedaré contigo, porque luego no llegarás a casa-dijo Atem con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas... años sin ver eso...-

-tranquilo eh, estado sola mucho tiempo y sigo viva, ya me vez aquí-dije dándome una vuelta-

-valla, si que eres linda-dijo en voz baja-

-que yo que? -dije acercándome a su rostro-

-eh, no, solo que... bueno, yo...- dijo nervioso y con sus mejillas carmesí, pero, porqué se ponía así? -

-dime que dijiste? porqué estas rojo? cómo Edward Cullen descubrió América? -dije acercándome mas a su rostro-

-pues, yo solo ... solo te dije linda, es todo-dijo aun mas nervioso-

-ah, bueno, supongo -me alejé de su rostro- y eso no es... mira una ardilla!-habíamos caminando tanto como para llegar a aquel lindo parque y vi a esa pequeña ardilla, no pude aguatar a perseguirle-

-oye ardilla! devuélvela!-dijo corriendo detrás de mi, tropecé con un millar de cosas, pero soy inmune y nada me tiró, excepto que me volteé, y.. qué tiene este tipo que siempre me tropiezo con él?-

-oye, que tienes tendencia de muro o que onda?-dijo mientras me miraba en el piso-

-tu tienes tendencia a caer, asi que yo gano preciosa- dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme-

-oye, no soy preciosa-sentía arder mis mejillas y comencé a tallarlas - deja de mentirme-

-claro que lo eres, lo eras antes, y lo sigues siendo ahora- dijo, si este tipo no se calla, terminaré como tomate-

-claro que no Atem, deja de decírmelo-comencé a tallarme el rostro-

-pareces jitomate-dijo picándome la mejilla-

-ya! Déjame!- dije corriendo hacia los columpios, odiaba que hiciera eso, es muy paresido a Touko-

-oye, no te enojes, vuelve-dijo mirandome y viéndome columpiar-

-no estoy enojada- dije mientras tenía un semblante serio para bajar el sonrojo-

-entonces, ya no quieres hablarme-me dijo con su aura llena de culpa-

-pff, no Atem, no estoy enojada-frene el columpio de golpe- OOOH! FUCK!-grite, me deje caer de rodillas, me lastime los tobillos-

-YUI! Estas bien?-se acercó a mi y me cargó -estas bien?-

-s...si supongo...- dije mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, comenzó a acercarse a mi y sentí arder mis mejillas, por reflejo me moví hasta dar en el piso-

-yo... lo la-lamento Yui-dijo mientras un ligero sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas-

-no importa, no importa, esta bien, no pasa nada-dije negando con la cabeza- Auch! - mije mientras tomaba mis tobillos-

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa Yui, no puedes ni caminar así-dijo agachándose junto a mí-

-pe.. pero como?-dije nerviosa esperando que no hiciera lo que pensaba-

-cargándote-en ese instante me subió a su espalda, aún con mis patadas y manotadas que daba pudo hacerlo, éste chico me da más miedo cada vez-

-No es necesa...- me interrumpió-

-si, si lo es, no repliques por favor-dijo tranquilamente y con un tono de burla en su voz-

-y como has estado, digo, en tu vida-dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a mi casa y sin dejar de mirar el camino-

-pues, tu sabes, todo normal, regresé para visitar a mi hermano, y créeme que me lleve muchísimas sorpresas- comenté mientras me recostaba en su cabello, era tan pachoncito!-

-Pues, que bien por ti, y dime, cuánto piensas quedarte?-dijo mientras me acomodaba, cuando hizo eso me movió, y me piqué con su cabello-

-Auch!- me había picado el ojo- pues me quedaré un buen rato, extrañé a mi familia - entonces sonreí

-qué tienes? te lastima tu pie? - dijo preocupado mientras intentaba mirarme-

-No, solamente me picaste con tu cabello- entonces comenzamos a reír, ya se veía mi casa desde donde estábamos (y Cómo no verla? era inmensa)-

-Mira mi casita!-dije señalando la mansión Kaiba-

-Pff, como puede él tener a una hermana tan linda?- dijo en tono de burla mientras llegábamos a la puerta-

-Mentiroso, porqué todos me mienten con eso?-Le dije mientras llegábamos al portón de mi casa, cuando logramos divisar a dos personas besándose... quiénes son? ESPEREN! Son... SETO Y TOUKO! Wow!-

-no te miento, sólo es la ver...-dijo, entonces logró ver a su hermanita besándose con mi hermano! Oh, oh, aquí habrá problemas...-

-QUÉ HACES CON MI HERMANA?-Dijeron al unísono- NO! YO TE PREGUNTE PRIMERO! -

-Hermana ven aquí! Aléjate de él!-dijeron sin salir de tono, entonces nos apartamos y cuando mi hermano vio que estaba lastimada fue por mi y me cargó- debes de alejarte de éste!- dijeron cuando Atem tomo a Touko del brazo para llevársela-

-Esperen un segundo! Tú Atem, suéltala, viene conmigo, se queda conmigo-dije mientras me bajaba de Seto, eso me lastimó pero no me importó-

-entonces yo me llevaré a Yui-Dijo mirando a Yui-

-No seas pervertido hermanito- dijo Touko en tono de burla, entonces comenzaron a reir -

-deja de reírte y dame a mi chica rubiecito!-le dije señalando a Touko-

-Si la quieres, ven por ella- Entonces caminé hacia ella y cuando se la arrebate del brazo, me jalo hacia él y... ME BESO! -


End file.
